


Sex and Whips

by MyLifeIsHell



Category: SeaChaos - Fandom
Genre: BDMS, Fanfic, M/M, Sex, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsHell/pseuds/MyLifeIsHell
Summary: Anthony finishes his video edits for the day and when his longtime boyfriend, Adam, doesn't respond to Anthony calling out his name, Anthony goes to investigate. Sexy times ensure to come when the Banana King is horney and mischievous.





	Sex and Whips

Anthony leans back in his chair and pops his back stretching. As he got up he called out to Adam who was in his recording room. When he gets no answer he walks in there to check up on him. 

What he's met with is shocking, to say the least.

Adam had on only a leather thong covering his genitals with a whip and fuzzy handcuffs in his hands. Anthony gulps, arousal flooding his system as shock wore off. "A-Adam?" His voice cracks saying his name.   
"Get on your knees and open your mouth." Adam says with an edge to his voice. Anthony knew that if he truly didn't want this he could say so and Adam would back off. They established a word and a signal way back at the beginning. They had yet to go this far, still testing the boundaries, and this...this is exactly what he's been craving since the first time they tried BDSM.

Anthony complied as fast as he can. Anthony watches Adam as he swaggers closer to Anthony and lightly runs the whip over his chest and back. Bending down Adam cuffs Anthony's hands together. With Adam's nipples so close to Anthony, he couldn't resist licking one of Adam's nipples. Adam immediately backs away and tsks. 

"I thought that you can behave yourself Anthony. I guess I was wrong. I'm so disappointed in you." Adam says with a frown. Adam turns around and Anthony calls out. 

"Don't! I promise to behave Daddy." It was something Anthony notice would turn Adam on when he jokingly said it. Adam turns back to face him and coming closer moves the front of his underwear and shoves Anthony's head back.

Pushing his dick down Anthony's throat, Adam dirty talks him. "Take that real good you naughty girl." Anthony only responded by moaning and trying to get Adam's cock to go deeper. Adam made a hissing sound and face fucked him hard and fast. Adam uses the whip and hits it in different places across Anthony's ass. Anthony humps the air trying to get enough friction to cum. 

Adam cums and forces Anthony to swallow rather than spit. Anthony can feel the spit and cum slowly drip from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Anthony pants lightly and Adam chuckles. "Look at you. You're such a whore for my cock." 

Anthony nods his head, "Yes Daddy, give me more Daddy, I'll be your object for you to use." Anthony says horsely. 

Adam smirks. "I need to try harder because you can still talk." Grabbing Anthony's arm Adam led Anthony to his chair to sit in. 

Adam undoes Anthony pants and shoves his underwear and pants down to his ankles. "I'm going to ride you till you can no longer speak English." Anthony whimpers and thrusts his hips up. Adam licks his neck and then engulfs Anthony's penis bobbing his head and lightly using his teeth to scrap the sides of Anthony's cock. When Anthony is nearing his organism Adam pulls off and digs around in his drawer and Anthony was catching his breath when Adam made a happy noise.

Adam makes eye contact with Anthony and slowly puts the condom on him. Adam drops the thong and turning around he bends down to open himself in full view of Anthony. Anthony cums from watching. Adam winks at Anthony from over his shoulder and turns back to face him. "Aw. You're such a good boy." And climbing to sit in Anthony lap, Anthony can feel his dick slip past Adams crack and he leans his head onto Adams shoulder. Adam position himself and slowly goes down taking inch by inch until he was sitting fully on his cock. Adam circle his hips and Anthony pressed open mouthed kisses to Adam's shoulder. 

Adam grips Anthony's hair and pulls until Anthony groans from the pleasure and pain combination. Adam grins and Anthony cums again filling up the condom. Adam didn't stop his hips and started going up and down a little tiny bit. "A-A-Adam. Th-the condom!" Anthony groans out. 

Adam ignores him and continues to ride him until Anthony cums just once more. Anthony's hard on goes away and Adam slowly gets off, groaning at the pain. Adam unlocks Anthony's handcuffs and walks over to his computer. "Thank you for watching. Come back next month for a longer version." He waved and shut down his computer. 

Chilled Chaos looks at Seananners and they both burst out laughing. "Thank you internet for suggesting us-" Anthony gestures towards Adam and himself, "this fantastic piece of art work. I'll remember this until the day I die." Chilled ends the video with his and Adams laughter.


End file.
